Jyn Erso
Jyn Erso was a human female soldier and former criminal who became a pivotal member of the Alliance to Restore the Republicwhen she led Rogue One in stealing the Death Star plans during the Battle of Scarif. She was the daughter of Lyra Erso, a devout member of the Church of the Force, and scientist Galen Erso, who was forced into helping the Galactic Empire build the Death Star. Erso's mother was killed when Director Orson Krennic, the commander of the Death Star project, kidnapped her father—who affectionately referred to his daughter as "Stardust." She was raised by resistance fighter Saw Gerrera and became a child soldier in his army. After being abandoned by the Partisans, Erso spent several years on her own, committing a number of crimes in order to survive in a dangerous galaxy. In 0 BBY, she was recruited by the Rebel Alliance to find Gerrera on Jedha, where he had information about Galen and the Death Star project. She found a holographic recording of her father who confirmed the existence of the Death Star and that the plans kept on Scarif would reveal a fatal weakness he planted in its design. She attempted to save her father on Eadu, but he was killed. With little support from the Rebel Alliance, Jyn and Captain Cassian Andor led a squad, Rogue One, to Scarif where they stole the plans from the Imperial security complex. She transmitted the plans to the Alliance Fleet that arrived in orbit, but the Death Star soon fired on Scarif in an attempt to eliminate the Rebel threat. Erso and Andor were the last surviving members of their squad, and they died when the blast reached the complex. Erso was remembered fondly by the Rebel leader, Mon Mothma, who believed that she would have become an even more extraordinary person if she had survived. Her sacrifice was not in vain, however. The Rebel Alliance used the plans to discover the flaw Galen built into the battle station, and the weapon was destroyed by Luke Skywalkerduring the Battle of Yavin. Accidental Allies 050.jpg Accidental Allies 051.jpg Accidental Allies 052.jpg Accidental Allies 053.jpg Accidental Allies 070.jpg Accidental Allies 071.jpg Accidental Allies 072.jpg Accidental Allies 073.jpg Accidental Allies 075.jpg Accidental Allies 076.jpg Accidental Allies 078.jpg Accidental Allies 083.jpg Accidental Allies 084.jpg Accidental Allies 088.jpg Accidental Allies 093.jpg Accidental Allies 094.jpg Accidental Allies 104.jpg Accidental Allies 106.jpg Accidental Allies 114.jpg Accidental Allies 122.jpg Accidental Allies 123.jpg Accidental Allies 124.jpg Accidental Allies 128.jpg Accidental Allies 129.jpg Accidental Allies 130.jpg Accidental Allies 157.jpg Accidental Allies 158.jpg Accidental Allies 159.jpg Accidental Allies 115.jpg Accidental Allies 116.jpg Accidental Allies 117.jpg Accidental Allies 118.jpg Accidental Allies 119.jpg Accidental Allies 120.jpg Accidental Allies 121.jpg Accidental Allies 125.jpg Accidental Allies 126.jpg Accidental Allies 127.jpg Accidental Allies 139.jpg Accidental Allies 140.jpg Accidental Allies 141.jpg Accidental Allies 142.jpg Accidental Allies 146.jpg Accidental Allies 147.jpg Accidental Allies 148.jpg Accidental Allies 149.jpg Accidental Allies 155.jpg Accidental Allies 156.jpg Accidental Allies 165.jpg Accidental Allies 166.jpg Accidental Allies 167.jpg Accidental Allies 168.jpg Category:Star Wars Universe Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:Veterans Category:Criminals Category:Lieutenant Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Gunslinger Category:Galactic Empire Category:Deceased Category:Daughter Category:Female Category:Military Category:Warrior